Project Character Art
Project Members Leader: Violet Deputy: Fox Senior Warriors: ''' Destiny, Luna '''Warriors: Bird Apprentices: Kits: Elders: ' Ranks, their Descriptions, and how to Rank up. ﻿Leader: 1st in command of our project. Is allowed to tweak images. There is a vote on the leader. They can have unlimited apprentices. Deputy: 2nd in command. Is allowed to tweak images. There is a vote on the deputy. They can have unlimited apprentices. Senior Warriors: Every Senior Warrior is 4th in command of the project. They are allowed to have apprentices. Are allowed to tweak images. To become a senior warrior, you have be chosen by the leader or deputy to be one. They can have up to 5 apprentices. Warriors: Every warrior is 5th in command of the project. Cannot tweak images. However, they can only have 2 apprentices. You can become one by having at least two chararts ''accepted ''and get the leader's approval. Apprentices: Beginners to the project who are learning how to become warriors. Cannot tweak images. to become an apprentice, you must recieve a mentor, but first be a kit for 2 days. Kits: Brand new members. Cannot do anything. You need to wait 2 days before becoming an apprentice. Elders: Members who have stopped working with the project. They all are eventually removed from the project. They are allowed to come back, only if they choose to, or if the leader or deputy say so. Honorable Mentions ﻿Elorisa: Smart and knows her character art and techniques. Just Ranked Up ﻿Mistfire: Just became a warrior. She has been working hard and has succesfully completed several chararts. Loveleaf: Recent warrior. Has really nice images. Current Projects Userboxes News: We still need Rogue, Loner, Queen, Prey-hunter and Cave-guard blanks people! [[User:Mistfire|'Misteh]]Wants a cupcakeh! 15:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) We need to archive the accepted, and archive the declined. ♥Loveleaf♥ 22:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Number Of Chararts Up For Approval: 18 Cats Needing Art Lineart: Leader.male.long.png|Leader - Male Longhair Leader.female.long.png|Leader - Female Longhair Leader.male.short.png|Leader - Male Shorthair Leader.female.short.png|Leader - Female Shorthair Long male deputy.png|Deputy - Male Longhair Female.long.deputy.png|Deputy - Female Longhair Short.male.deputy.png|Deputy - Male Shorthair Short.female.deputy.png|Deputy - Female Shorthair Long.male.MCA.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice - Male Longhair Long.female.MCA.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice - Female Longhair Short.male.MCA.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice - Male Shorthair Short.female.MCA.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice - Female Shorthair Long.male.apprentice.png|Apprentice - Male Longhair Long.female.apprentice.png|Apprentice - Female Longhair Short.male.apprentice.png|Apprentice - Male Shorthair Short.female.apprentice.png|Apprentice - Female Shorthair Long male kittypet.png|Kittypet - Male Longhair Long female kittypet.png|Kittypet - Female Longhair Short male kittypet.png|Kittypet - Male Shorthair Short female kittypet.png|Kittypet - Female Shorthair MedicineCat.Short.Male.png|Medicine Cat - Male Shorthair MedicineCat.Short.Female.png|Medicine Cat - Female Shorthair MedicineCat.Long.Male.png|Medicine Cat - Male Longhair MedicineCat.Long.Female.png|Medicine Cat - Feamle Longhair Longelderfemale.jpg|Elder - Female Longhair Longeldermale.jpg|Elder - Male Longhair Shortelderfemale.jpg|Elder - Female Shorthair Shorteldermale.jpg|Elder - Male Shorthair FeMale_Kitten_longhair.png|Kit - Female Longhair Male_Kitten_longhair.png|Kit - Male Longhair FeMale_Kitten_shorthair.png|Kit - Female Shorthair Male_Kitten_shorthair.png|Kit - Male Shorthair To-BeLFes.png|Warrior; Female; Long To-BeSF.png|Warrior; Female; Short To-BeLMes.png|Warrior; Male; Long To-BeSMes.png|Warrior; Male; Short Short.female.warrior.png|Female Warrior - Short Long.female.warrior.png|Female Warrior - Long Furred Short.male.warrior.png|Male Warrior - Short Long.male.warrior.png|Male Warrior - Long How to Join the Project Ask on the talk page of this project, a senior warrior or the leader will add you in as soon as they can, and will add your name to the table. Please be patient if you're not accepted right away. Rules 1. Do NOT Be mean on here. 2. Please respect other members, charart, and lineart. 3. Do not remove stuff from the talkpage unless you the owner of it, or if you are deputy, leader, or the administrator of the site. 4. Declining Artwork without permission from the deputy, leader, or the administrator of the site. 5. Removing stuff from the gallery of blanks on this page without permission. Consequences for Rule-Breaking 1. Banishment from the project. 2. Suspension from the project for up to 1 year. 3. One of your chararts declined, and unable to be up for approval again. Category:Project